An anchored finger includes one in which the proximal end of the finger is anchored. For example, the proximal end of the finger may be anchored because a hand that includes the finger is used to hold a device and the finger is used to contact a touchscreen display of the device.
It is difficult to navigate a relatively large touchscreen display with an anchored finger where the size of the display is larger than the reach of the finger. Currently, to navigate the entire touchscreen display, the finger has to be unanchored or two fingers are needed to reach all areas of a large display. Reaching all areas of the display is necessary to convey literal location information for making selections or indicating larger gestures.